kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Win!
|title = Win! |romaji = Katsu! |kanji = 勝つ! |airdate = March 29, 2014 |manga chapters = 166, 167, 168 and 169 |previous = Enough |next = I'm Just Going at Full Strength }} Win! (勝つ!, Katsu!) is the fiftieth episode and the twenty-fifth episode, as well as the last episode of the 2nd season of the Kuroko no Basuke anime. Synopsis Back to the match after the timeout, Okamura provides a screen for Himuro, as the latter passes Kuroko easily with his perfect fake, and goes on for a Mirage Shot when the Zone-possessed Kagami tries to block it again. However, Himuro passes to Murasakibara, who quickly turns and goes for a dunk, but Kagami moves very fast that he is able to try to block Murasakibara. However, Murasakibara passes to Himuro, allowing the latter to score, which surprised the Seirin team, Aomine and Kise as Murasakibara doesn't pass when having the ball. Next possession for Seirin, and Kagami becomes the point guard instead. He went past Fukui easily, and tries to shoot when Murasakibara tries to block, but Kagami passes to Kuroko and then the ball is deflected by Kuroko for an alley-oop converted by Kagami. Next, Kagami passes to Izuki, and the latter tries to lay up when Murasakibara is behind to block, but with Izuki's Eagle Eye, he lobs the ball high about and Kagami slams the ball as Murasakibara quickly tries to block the dunk. After Seirin and Yosen trade baskets, the score is now 72-68, with Yosen still leading by 4. After that, Kiyoshi returns to the court with 1 minute left. With Kiyoshi back on the team, Seirin uses the Triangle-And-Two defense, the same defense formation as in the first half. Yosen's ball, and Murasakibara attacks the rim again when Kagami had already quickly returned to try and block the former, and he decides to pass back to Himuro, who now gets quickly defended by Kiyoshi. Thinking that only Kagami can stop the Mirage Shot, Himuro goes to take one, but he got surprised as Kiyoshi did not jump to block him, but faked Himuro due to the latter's Right Of Postponement being used. Although Himuro tried to shoot as Kiyoshi did not block his second attempt, the low release point from the first release meant that even shorter players can block it, which Hyuga did block. Fast break for Seirin, and Kagami missed a jump shot, but Kiyoshi grabs the offensive rebound with his Vice Claw, then he passes to Hyuga for an open 3-pointer, putting Seirin to within just 1 point, with 20 seconds left. Now it is Yosen's possession, Okamura makes a long pass to Himuro, then the latter perfectly fakes Hyuga, and goes to shoot past Kagami, but changed to pass to Murasakibara. Then Murasakibara goes to jam the rim when Kagami again tried to block the dunk, but the dunk attempt got more powerful. Kagami almost lost, but Kiyoshi backs Kagami and the duo managed to overpower Murasakibara to stop the dunk. Seirin's counterattack, and the team got surprised as Murasakibara is already at the post defending, when Kagami, Kise and Aomine then realised that Murasakibara entered the Zone. Kise and Aomine thought that Kagami cannot win the battle if him and Murasakibara are in the zone. Knowing that he is at his limits, Kagami exceeds them and attempts a lane up, but he does not have enough space to jump from that angle, and would not reach the hoop. Kagami then made his new move, Meteor Jam, over Murasakibara, and it goes in. Seirin finally took the lead with 4 seconds left, and Himuro quickly inbounded the ball to Murasakibara, who already ran to the other side at fast speed. Kagami did not go back to defense as his energy is drained, and Murasakibara is open for an easy dunk to secure the win for Yosen, but his knees limited his attempt as the Point Guard play by Kiyoshi made him jump many times, putting burden to the knees. Murasakibara thinks that he won't miss even if he just tosses it in, but Kuroko returns and quickly blocks the shot and that's it, Seirin wins against Yosen 73-72. Seirin advances to the top 4 of the Winter Cup, and they will face the winner of the next match, in which one of the teams is Kaijo, and the other team has one player, who is not revealed, walking. In the final scene, Kagami realised what was wrong when he asked Kuroko to throw away the ring that represents his friendship with Himuro, after Kuroko tells him that it is possible to stay as brothers and rivals at the same time, and Kagami grabs the ring and finds Himuro. How would Seirin's Winter Cup story progress? Characters in order of appearance Manga and Anime Differences *In the end credits, Midorima saw Akashi. *Shōgo Haizaki is seen in the end credits although it is his back that is shown. *Akashi is seen with his teammates. *Only the silhouettes of Rakuzan is shown. *Kaijō's match is not shown in the end credits. Navigation Category:Episodes